Certo che no!
by shii suzukawa
Summary: Lovi era só seu. Lovi e todas as suas mentiras. A verdade nas palavras que deixassem aqueles lábios eram só para o entendimento de seus ouvidos, e só os seus.-crappy title is crappy. Só um pouquinho de meiguice SpaRoma.


_**Disclaimer**_: Hetalia já enfrenta dificuldades o suficiente; eu não sou dona de nada exceto as palavras aqui registradas. Ainda, não é pretendida relação alguma com países ou organizações que existam no mundo real.

Vocês leram o Disclaimer, é por isso que eu uso os nomes humanos. Quem tiver a chance, leia as "Hetalia Rules", ou "Hetalia Manner". Ponham o google para funcionar. Se toda a comunidade de fãs as seguisse, a Série hetalia teria muito menos problemas.

Ah é, e eu não consigo pensar em pessoas com nomes de países, ainda mais com os artigos trocados. Perdoem minha fraqueza, e aprendam os nomes!

_**Considerações da Autora (1):**_Eu ia fazer uma fic M, mas ela acabou saindo toda bonitinha, então fica T, mesmo.

Sugestão: Leiam devagar.

* * *

Antonio correu as pontas dos dedos pela lateral das costelas delicadas.

_Devagar. Sobe, desce. Sobe, desce._

Seus lábios se curvaram, em um sorriso que os outros não conheciam.

_Sobe, desce._

Ele não podia negar que sentia um pouco de orgulho. Fizera o jovem perder os sentidos. De novo.

_Sobe, desce._

Mesmo que Lovi fosse um grande mentiroso, seu corpo era sincero demais.

Entremeou os dedos nos fios desalinhados. Castanho-avermelhado, queimado de sol como a pele da face, do pescoço fino de adulto recém-formado, das costas desnudas.

Com dedos leves como penas, Antonio desenhou os ossos na pele. As vértebras sob a pele macia, as omoplatas que pareciam vestígios de asas, a curva bem definida na cintura.

_**Desce.**_

Antonio adorava quando Lovino suspirava. O suspiro era um dos poucos sons sinceros que saiam da boca de Lovi.

_**Desce.**_

O jovem resmungou e virou-se, de um jeito bastante infantil, ainda adormecido. Antonio riu, e acomodou-se debaixo dos mesmos lençóis, quase tocando as testas. O rosto de Lovi, para o bem da integridade mental do espanhol em seus 25 anos, já perdera quase todos os traços da infância e adolescência.

Antonio pousou os dedos nos lábios levemente rachados de Lovi. Entreabertos e convidativos.

Lovi era um grande mentiroso, mas Antonio não se importava.

Ele gostava.

Quando Lovi o provocava usando insultos infantis, quando ele fazia pouco caso de sua ajuda, quando ele dizia não se importar com o inferno para o qual o espanhol fosse carregado.

Quando o empurrava porque ele estava perto demais, quando desviava o rosto se Antonio tentava beijá-lo, quando o xingava porque o mais velho conseguira fechá-lo em um abraço.

Quando ele se rendia, e sua boca ainda dizia que não, mas os olhos diziam que sim. Quando as mãos pediam que sim. Quando o corpo exigia que sim.

_**Desce.**_

_Ele o amava._

- Lovi, Lovi!

- O que _é_, Antonio?

O jovem disfarçadamente dá alguns passos para trás, assegurando que o outro não chegue perto demais.

- Você me ama, Lovi?

Os dentes brancos expostos em um sorriso que só ele conseguia. As sobrancelhas de Lovino se juntam furiosamente.

- Idiota, desde essa hora falando bobagens. Me poupe das suas perguntas absurdas, _spagnolo stupido_.

- Sentiu minha falta?

- É claro que não.

_Ele o amava, e a todas as suas mentiras._

Lovino era só seu. Sempre fora, e sempre seria. Antonio, sempre risonho e despreocupado, era inesperadamente possessivo. Também nunca fizera questão de um relacionamento saudável, puro, normal. Senão, não escolheria Lovi, dentre todas as pessoas.

A recusa de Lovi, arrogante, furiosa, constrangida, resmungada, suspirada ou em um gemido febril. Suas mentiras, ditas ininterruptamente e sem o menor pudor.

Era como se Lovi falasse em uma língua diferente, não italiano, não espanhol. Como se ele falasse em uma língua diferente só para ele. Uma língua que só Lovi usasse, e só Antonio entendesse.

_Ele o amava, e a todas as suas mentiras, que eram só deles._

- Bom dia, Lovi – sussurrou sorrindo, afastando mechas de cabelo macio dos olhos verde desbotado, como se eles também fossem queimados de sol.

O jovem piscou várias vezes. Desviou o olhar, puxou os lençóis mais para si e corou. Voltou os olhos para o mais velho.

Antes que a expressão aborrecida de sempre tivesse a chance de se formar, uma mão grande na curva das costas de Lovino puxou-o para junto de Antonio. Ele inspirou forte, e suspirou.

- Eu sei, Lovi, Eu sei.

* * *

_**Considerações da Autora(2):**_ E o Lovino não fala nada nessa fic.

O final ficou meio sem sal, porque eu queria terminar a fic no T, e ainda por cima caiu a energia quando eu terminei, e ainda não tinha salvado.

Como eu ia dizendo, a idéia inicial era uma fic M. Mas saiu uma T. Então acho que vou fazer outra no mesmo tom, mas M... porque a tese da M era aquela frase lá em cima: "Mesmo que Lovi fosse um grande mentiroso, seu corpo era sincero demais." É.

Eu gosto horrores de SpaRoma, porque eles são muito OTP, até pro autor. Mas eu tenho uma fezinha que na real, o Antonio tem um lado muito do mal dentro dele, então eu gosto de pensar nele sendo um pouquinho perverso, ou pelo menos mais profundo do que costumam fazê-lo (ainda assim, ele é simples. Me esbaldo com gente assim). Além, é claro, de ser um Ped*filo. É.

E é isso. Deixar reviews não tira pedaço de ninguém, mas deixa a autora feliz horrores.


End file.
